Hisao
Hisao, better known by her alias Seigei, is well known in the and the current consumer of the . Appearance Seigei is a tall, slender young woman with long, wavy, brown hair that extends to her lower back with locks of hair which curls towards the end that frame her face down to her chin and parted to the left along her forehead, pale skin, and large breasts. She has light turquoise colored eyes, with wide pupils along with a beauty mark under her left eye. Her three measurements are: B111-W61-H91 (B 43.7" - W 24.02" - H 35.83"), making her breasts a J-cup in Japan, and even to that of the late . Her usual attire consists of a silky red cardigan with the top few buttons undone that shows much of her voluptuous chest and cleavage. A pair of waist hugging pants held up by a plain brown belt with a golden buckle, red high heeled pumps, and black gloves, over all this she wears Marine coat with epaulets being a navy blue and decore on the coat being gold in color. Personality Like numerous members of the , Hisato is a believer in , however with her personal motto being "Rebellious Justice" (反抗的な正義 Hankō-tekina seigi), people believes she tends to contradict herself more often than intended. She is very competitive, but is still a good person who at time can be very witty, sarcastic, generally wild, and Rebellious, however when needed she can be serious, if summed up in one word it would be Hotheaded. Despite her hotheaded and rebellious attitude, She is noted a great listener, and one that constantly and actively attempts to analyze people's reactions or reasoning within seconds of meeting. She is noted to be quiet the tomboy disregarding her general and unintentional seductive appearance, one who would rather get down and dirty in the field than worry about her appearance, as such she holds a great deal of dislike towards the woman of the who focus more on their appearance than their Duty. Aside from her more duty orinatated disposition Hisao is overall nice person who rarely if ever gets angry at another person, as to her a person who treats people, friends or family badly isn't worth acknowledging nor are they worth the effort to get upset about and is the type of person who values her friends and family above all, and is the type of person people are just drawn too be it to help or entertain someone or to just overall be around due to her natural charms, charisma, confidence. Due partially to her great admiration of the Great Staff Officer she values and hold great intellegence and wisdom to the highest m, and despite her being young, has shown to be very wise beyond her years, something that when mixed with her sharp mind, is quiet dangerous as she holds a cunning way of thinking while one wouldnt think it she is very cunning as she has been noted on various occasions to have tricked, Manipulate and on rare occasions control others through the use of well placed words or seduction and has been noted to hold a silk and sharp tongue, something her peers joke about stating she should have been called the instead of her current alias. Due her friendly personality and wisdom her peers and comrades alike usually tend to look too her for guidance and wisdom when needed. Relationships Abilities and Powers Weapons History Trivia * Although she was not made admiral, her name follows the scheme of the admirals' code-names being a color and an animal. literally means "Blue Whale". References Category:Jakyou Category:Female Characters Category:Marines Category:Marine Commanders Category:Logia Devil Fruit Users